Little Moments
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Pequeños momentos en la vida de los personajes de Glee. Drabble #5 "Uno hace locuras por amor, ¿no?"
1. Sonrisas

**Disclaimer: **Glee le pertenece a FOX. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A:**_ Little Moments _es un fic donde compilaré todos los drabbles escritos para la _Drabblethon_ de la comunidad de LJ glee_esp. Este en especial fue escrito para la siguiente prompt: _"Blaine. Algo feliz, por amor al pobre chico. Si quieren incluir a Kurt, está bien por mí. Puede ser future!fic si les parece bien."_ Es la primera vez que escribo a Blaine, así que a pesar de que sea poquito espero que no este muy OOC.  
>Eso, por ahora, disfruten :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #1: <em>Sonrisas<em>**

Sentado sobre una de las mesas que se encuentran ubicadas a un lado del salón, Blaine observa como Kurt se mueve de un lado para otro, hablando con diversas personas que vienen a mostrarle cosas y con Rachel siguiéndole de cerca para comentar sus decisiones.

Blaine lo mira hacer, algo agotado por las cosas que había estado haciendo toda la mañana. Y aunque no quería tomarse un descanso, con un beso en la mejilla Kurt lo mandó a por un trago. Así que ahí está ahora, echado sobre la mesa con una lata de bebida light a un costado. Ríe por lo bajo al pensar en la cara que pondrían sus padres si lo vieran así – _"Los modales son lo primero, Blaine, recuérdalo"._

Cierra los ojos, suspira, y su mente se va a otros lugares. Recuerda los ojos de ese chico con el que iba a ir al baile de Sadie Hawkins, recuerda los golpes y recuerda la sonrisa que se dedicaran cuando se reencontraron años atrás. También rememora los primeros días en Dalton, cuan solitarios eran hasta que decidió unirse a los Warbler, y sonríe al recordar todas las canciones que practicaron, los lugares donde las cantaron, su primer solo, su primer premio y cuan cerca estuvieron de las nacionales aquel año. Se pregunta como lo estarán haciendo sus compañeros y siente un ansia instalársele en el estomago al saber que verá a algunos en pocos días. Luego recuerda a sus amigos de McKinley y como maduró con ellos y en especial con Kurt, con quien llegó a entender lo que era ser verdaderamente uno mismo.

Blaine recuerda su vida y sonríe.

- Abre los ojos, dormilón – es la voz de Santana la que lo trae de vuelta al presente.

La chica lo graba con una pequeña cámara y le hace señas para que salude.

- Di tu nombre – le indica, mientras ajusta el zoom.

- Ya sabes mi nombre – ríe por lo bajo y se da un impulso para quedar nuevamente sentado. Santana no deja de grabar en ningún momento por lo que el chico se sonroja un poco y contesta – Hola, soy Blaine Anderson, 22 años, natal de Lima – otro zoom más –, para los que no saben eso está en Ohio – otra risa más. Mira hacia el centro del salón, donde Kurt da unas vueltas con Brittany mientras Mike y Tina los observan.

- Ok, Blaine Anderson – Santana cambia la posición de la cámara para captarlo desde otro ángulo - ¿y por qué estas en este lugar?

En ese momento un vals comienza a llenar el salón y Mike les hace señas para que se acerquen.

- ¡Blaine ven a practicar! – escucha a Tina gritar.

- ¡San, tú también ayúdanos con esto! – ahora es Brittany quien grita.

Blaine se levanta y de un pequeño salto se pone de pie. Se apresura a llegar donde Kurt, quien lo espera con una mano extendida y esa sonrisa que tanto adora en el rostro.

- Entonces, ¿cuál era tu pregunta, Santana? – dice mientras, junto a Kurt, comienza a dar los primeros pasos al ritmo del vals.

- ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí hoy? – dice la chica, sosteniendo la cámara y grabando los rostros de todos mientras ven a los dos chicos bailar.

- ¡Porque voy a casarme con el amor de mi vida! Esa es la razón – y todos sonríen, porque no hay razón para no hacerlo.

FIN


	2. Una amistad algo inusual

**N/A: **Segundo drabble y esta vez se centra en la amistad que mantienen Kurt y Tina. Este fue escrito para la siguiente prompt: _"Tina + Kurt. Kurt siempre tuvo una conexión especial primero con Mercedes, y luego con Rachel, pero hay cosas en la vida que sólo puede compartir con Tina. Algún momento en el que ella sea la única que lo comprenda o viceversa". _Esta prompt me gusto escribirla, y al igual que en el drabble anterior, esta es la primera vez que trato con estos personajes, así que espero que no estén OOC y si lo están, no era mi intención. Eso, disfruten :)

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #2: <em>Una amistad algo inusual<em>**

La suya es una amistad silenciosa.

Kurt conocía a Tina desde que eran pequeños, aunque la primera vez que le habló fue cuando eran solo cinco en el Glee Club – _"no puedo creer como arruinas tu cabello con esos tintes". _Sí, no había sido del todo amable, pero la chica simplemente rió y le dio la mano para luego presentarse. A Kurt le sorprendió lo dulce que era su voz.

Aunque no pasaban juntos la mayoría del tiempo, era grato entablar conversaciones con Tina cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad. Hablaban de todo: moda, música (aunque sus gustos eran bastante dispares, a excepción de ciertas cantantes pop y musicales de éxito), arte y también se contaban chismes. Pasados los meses comenzaron a contarse pequeños secretos, miedos y sueños también. Él quería llegar a Broadway y ella quería bailar.

Fue ahí cuando Kurt supo sobre los padres de la chica. En su mente fue como si todas las piezas calzaran; la mujer que sostenía la mano de Tina en el funeral de su madre, no era la misma que a veces se aparecía para recogerla e iba a las reuniones de apoderados. Ella había sido adoptada luego de que sus padres fallecieran en un accidente. Sus tutores legales, a los que ella llamaba padres ya que los sentía así, eran sus padrinos.

Tina podía recordar el rostro de sus padres biológicos tan bien como él podía recordar la melodiosa voz de su madre y su sonrisa cuando bailaban a pies descalzos en el jardín.

Mercedes era su mejor amiga y Rachel era esa extraña tipo de rival a quién no puedes evitar admirar y considerar como alguien cercano, y a las dos las quería muchísimo, porque compartían el mismo tipo de sueño y amaban el escenario. Tina por otro lado, era esa persona que lo entendía cuando se despertaba en aquellos días extraños, donde nada parece tener mucho sentido y lo único que quiere es el abrazo de alguien que ya no está.

Es en esos días cuando él coge su teléfono y le envía un breve mensaje a la chica - _¿quieres visitarlos?_ No tiene que esperar un mensaje de regreso para saber la respuesta. Él espera por ella después de clases o la va a buscar a su casa, y en su auto parten juntos rumbo al cementerio. En el camino compran flores y algún obsequio si es un día especial, y en menos de una hora ya están caminando entre las tumbas, rodeados por esa atmósfera apacible y confortadora.

Ellos pueden entender como hay gente que le teme a estos lugares, ya que nunca han perdido a un ser querido, pero para ellos es como venir a visitar un hogar que hace tiempo han dejado.

Primero pasan por la tumba de los padres de Tina. Kurt siempre ha admirado como la chica se encarga de mantener aseada y siempre con pequeñas ofrendas la lápida y sus alrededores. Observa los nombres tallados en la piedra y cómo Tina se arrodilla frente a ellos para decir una pequeña oración. Nunca le ha preguntado de qué van esas pequeñas conversaciones que mantiene, pero sabe que son agradables, porque ella siempre se levanta con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego toca la tumba de su madre.

La tumba está ubicada casi al otro extremo del cementerio, por lo que es una pequeña caminata silenciosa hacia el lugar. Cuando llegan, Tina le da su espacio y lo escucha hablar, en voz baja pero clara. Kurt habla del día a día en la escuela, del Glee Club, de cómo su padre saca adelante el taller y al final siempre dice que Tina está a su lado y que le envía saludos. Tina sonríe y él también.

Juntos cambian el agua del florero, sacan las flores que comienzan a marchitarse y las reemplazan por las que acaban de comprar. Con una última mirada a la tumba de sus respectivos padres, regresan al auto y van al Lima Bean por un café.

La suya es una amistad que se mueve en el silencio, pero para ellos es así como funciona. Se entienden a través de las sonrisas, de las miradas y de cuan fuerte sus manos están tomadas cuando recorren el sendero entre las tumbas. Ese hogar extraño, íntimo y conocido solo por ellos dos.

FIN


	3. Baila conmigo

**N/A: **Tercer drabble, y esta vez es sobre mi pareja favorita. Este fue escrito para la siguiente prompt:_"Brittana (Brittango!). A ver... Estoy completamente in love con la actuación "Survivor/I will survive" que ya lleva unos días rulando por internet, concretamente con el baile entre Brittany y Santana (bautizado de forma muy acertada como brittango). ¿Alguien me escribe un drabblecillo sobre lo que pudiera haber sido uno de los ensayos pre-actuación? Con sus cosas ñoñas y todo :)" _No se si habré captado del todo lo que pedían en la prompt, pero espero haber interpretado bien lo íntimo del momento.  
>Eso, como siempre, espero lo disfruten~ :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #3: <em>Baila conmigo<em>**

Todo empezó por un comentario que hiciera hace ya un tiempo – _"…mi pareja perfecta de baile, bueno, esa sería Santana" _-, en esa oportunidad muchos la miraron incrédulos, quizás porque en ese momento no entendían. Brittany se limitó a sonreír y a observar a la chica en cuestión, que se encontraba al otro lado del salón y quien la evitaba desde hace ya un par de días.

A Brittany no le gustaba pensar mucho en esos días. Le entristecía recordar lo desgastada que parecía Santana, – _"estaba a punto de convertirse en una cebra" _– pensó mientras observaba a las demás chicas arreglarse para volver a casa y a Santana discutir ciertas cosas con Miss Corcoran.

Puede que los demás no lo entendieran, pero para ella era una elección más que obvia. Brittany sabía que Mike era el mejor bailarín del grupo y podría incluso decirse que de la escuela, pero el baile no era solo técnica, no era solo escuela y perfección. Con Mike podía hacer cosas que ningún otro podría soñar con lograr, pero no la completaba de la manera en que lo hacía Santana. Brittany lo descubrió en una de las muchas tardes de verano que pasaban en la casa de la abuela de Santana.

"_San, ayer comenzamos a practicar un nuevo tipo de baile en la academia, ¿quieres que te lo enseñe?"_

"_Seguro, déjame traer el reproductor para que conectes tu iPod."_

Santana no se movía como Mike, no alcanzaba su nivel, pero en el mismo momento en que la chica comenzó a moverse fue como si algo hiciera click en la mente de Brittany. Esa sensación se esparció a través de sus nervios y de sus músculos, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos. Su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido y su sangre pareció subir unos cuantos grados de temperatura. Ni siquiera pensaba en lo que hacía, era demasiado natural para ser real. Cada movimiento encajaba, cada sonrisa, cada risa, todo salía sin esfuerzo alguno. Los pasos, las vueltas. Brittany estaba en éxtasis. El beso que le diera a Santana terminada la canción era algo que nació desde los profundo de su ser.

- ¿No vienes? – la voz de Santana la sacó de su ensueño y con un risita la miró extrañada desde el dintel de la puerta - ¿pasa algo?

- Ven aquí – Brittany extendió una de sus manos y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Santana la observó durante unos segundos, luego con una sonrisa caminó hacia ella, dejó su bolso a un lado y situó sus manos una a cada lado del rostro de Brittany. La chica sonrió al sentir la suave caricia su novia y como esta no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos.

- ¿Sucede algo, B?

- Quiero practicar un poco más contigo.

Brittany tomó a Santana por la cintura y comenzó a mecer sus caderas, como un juego. Las dos rieron y Brittany besó la frente de Santana, quien cerró los ojos al contacto.

- Hemos practicado toda la tarde.

- Lo sé.

- Y sabes que lo haces perfecto.

- Las dos lo hacemos perfecto, San.

- ¿Entonces?

Santana levantó la mirada, y se encontró con esa dulce sonrisa que la tenía tan enamorada y esos mares cristalinos en los que tan frecuentemente parecía perderse. Brittany no dijo nada, pero con cuidado tomó una de las manos de Santana y la levantó a media altura, mientras que con la otra la sostenía fuertemente de la espalda. Santana entendió a que iba y adoptó también la posición que tantas veces habían practicado.

- Canta para mí – susurró Brittany, mientras daba los primeros pasos de un tango algo más lento del que harían para la competencia.

Santana obedeció, cantando en voz baja para que solo Brittany pudiera oírla. Porque ese era su pequeño momento, solo de ellas dos y de nadie más. Un instante íntimo para disfrutar de lo que tenían.

A medida que avanzaba la canción y ellas se movían por el centro del pequeño salón de clases, Brittany comenzó a notar algo. Había veces en que la voz de Santana se cortaba y otras en que tomaba aire de una manera más parecida a un diminuto sollozo; fue cuando sintió algo húmedo en su hombro que Brittany se detuvo y se alejó un poco para poder observar a su novia.

Los ojos llorosos de Santana parecían decirle todo.

- Perdona, Britt… no quería… yo…

Brittany la silenció con un beso y limpió sus lágrimas con otro par de ellos.

- Estaremos bien, San, todo mejorará… lo sé, confía en mí.

"_¿Brittany, con quién quisieras bailar en los nacionales?"_

"_Creo que con Santana."_

"_¿Cómo…?"_

"_Eso… mi pareja perfecta de baile, bueno, esa sería Santana."_

FIN


	4. My missing puzzle piece

**N/A:** Ahora que el semestre en mi universidad esta casi terminando, quiero aprovechar de avanzar con algunas cosas, entre las que se encuentran mis otros dos fics: _Let me tell you a story _y _Sex is not dating, _además de este.

Bueno, sin más demora, cuarto drabble, esta vez para la siguiente prompt: _"Klaine. Algo sobre matrimonio. Cualquier cosa, pedida de mano, pánicos pre-boda, despedida de soltero, lo que sea. O la boda en sí mismo, que sería adorable"._

Si a alguien le interesa, las letras que salen en este drabble pertenecen a _Teenage Dream_ de Katy Perry, pero el cover en el que inspiré esta historia es el de Boyce Avenue. Creo que sería interesante que lo escucharan :)

Eso, ojala les guste y no teman en comentar~

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #4: <em>My missing puzzle piece<em>**

Tina se sentó frente al piano de cola, poniendo especial cuidado en no dañar su vestido. Los antiguos miembros de los coros de Dalton y McKinley la rodearon, sonrientes, con miradas cómplices que no hacían más que incrementar los nervios de Kurt.

- Ahora… - Finn dio un paso adelante, con su copa de champagne alzada – lo que todos estábamos esperando. Blaine, cuando estés listo.

Blaine se levantó y Kurt dio un pequeño saltito de sorpresa. Era su primer baile como recién casados y no tenía idea de lo que Blaine iba a hacer; "_es un sorpresa, te gustará"_ – le había dicho hace un par de días, antes de partir al trabajo. Eso no significaba que Kurt quisiera hacer el ridículo y arruinar esta fiesta para los dos.

Blaine lo esperaba al centro del salón con una suave sonrisa en sus labios y con la confianza de quién sabe lo que hace reflejada en sus ojos. Con una mano extendida hacia Kurt, Blaine lo invitaba a acompañarlo.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, amor? – le susurró cuando Kurt llegó junto a él, tomando una de sus manos para ubicar la otra en su espalda, a la altura de la cintura – es nuestro primer baile como señor y señor Hummel.

- No es eso, es solo que, dijiste que esta sería una sorpresa, supongo que… estoy emocionado – Kurt rió por lo bajo acercándose un poco más a su esposo – es que no se si pueda bailar bien, es decir, ni siquiera conozco la canción – le susurró al oído.

- Oh, claro que la conoces – se limitó a decir Blaine, aún sonriente, mientras comenzaba a mecerse un poco.

Un silencio los rodeó antes de que pequeñas notas comenzaran a formar una melodía más que conocida por Kurt. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y Blaine se sonrojó un poco al notar como de a poco los ojos de su esposo se humedecían un poco al entender lo que ocurría. Sus amigos unieron sus voces y el vals de fondo tomó forma.

- Espero que mi voz no te decepcione desde la primera vez que escuchaste esto – le dijo Blaine – ha cambiado un poco desde la primera vez que nos vimos.

- Para mi sigue siendo hermosa, Blaine.

_I think you're pretty without any makeup on  
><em>_I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong  
><em>_I knew you got me so you let your walls come down  
><em>_Down_

Mientras se movían y giraban a través del salón, Kurt notaba a veces los rostros de sus amigos y familiares; como todos sonreían por ellos, por su felicidad, por su futuro juntos. Y recordaba todas las cosas por las que habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese punto.

_Before you met me I was alright but things were kinda heavy  
><em>_You brought me to life  
><em>_Now every February you'll be my Valentine  
><em>_Valentine_

Y no se arrepentía de nada. Porque todos y cada uno de esos momentos – buenos o malos – los habían encaminado a este día. Kurt daba vueltas y recordaba. Rememoraba los días en que se dio cuenta de su condición y de cuan aliviado se sintió cuando Mercedes le sonrió el día que le dijo; en cómo esa primera muestra de aceptación le dio la valentía necesaria para decirse lo a su padre y como su padre respondió de la única manera en que esperaba que lo hiciera, sosteniéndolo en su brazos en su momento de mayor vulnerabilidad.

Se vio a si mismo en esos días en que echado en su cama pensaba en las historias de amor que conocía y soñaba con un príncipe. Y se preguntaba dudoso si alguna vez el viviría algo así. Si alguna vez todo mejoraría.

Y recordó la primera vez que vio a Blaine. Cómo lo tomó de la mano sin importarle la opinión de los demás y lo llevó a través de esos pasillos sin inmutarse por nada. Su voz le dio esperanza, su afecto le dio el coraje para sobreponerse a todo lo que vendría después.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la canción estaba llegando a su fin.

_And my heart stops when you look at me  
><em>_Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real  
><em>_So take a chance and don't ever look back  
><em>_Don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing if that's what you need  
><em>_In this teenage dream tonight  
><em>_Let you rest your head on me if that's what you need_

In this teenage dream tonight… - terminó de cantar Blaine a la vez que se detenían en el mismo lugar donde habían empezado.

Kurt solo atinó a besar a su esposo y abrazarlo mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Este era el día más feliz de su vida.

- Eres mucho mejor que cualquiera de mis sueños de adolescencia, Blaine – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que los aplausos los rodearan, la música volviera a sonar y sus amigos se les unieran en la pista de baile.


	5. Cacería de fantasmas

**N/A: **Bueno, siguiendo con las prompts, este drabble está basado en la siguiente: _"Tike. Una cita organizada por Tina"_. Esta historia comenzó como algo totalmente diferente al resultado final, pero a pesar de eso me gustó y creo que es interesante. La frase de la que habla Tina es una estrofa traducida de la canción _I Will Follow You Into The Dark _de Death Cab For Cutie. Se las recomiendo :)

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble #5: <em>Cacería de fantasmas<em>**

Uno hace locuras por amor, ¿no? Ok, ya han sido demasiadas películas de Disney con Brittany. Pero tiene que admitir que Hércules y Megara tienen razón en eso, por amor se pueden cometer los más desquiciados actos.

Y ahora mismo Mike siente que está cometiendo uno de aquellos. No se supone que ninguno de ellos este caminando por los pasillos del colegio a mitad de la noche y mucho menos con todos esos aparatos encima, en el peor de los casos los pueden confundir con pandilleros. Pero Tina se había esforzado en organizar esta salida, así que no iba a decepcionarla.

Unos extraños crujidos se dejaron escuchar a lo largo del corredor – _"por favor, que sean las tuberías"._

- ¿Grabaste eso? – preguntó Tina, que iba unos pasos por detrás de él.

- Si, llevo la grabadora encendida desde que entramos al edificio – se limitó a susurrar, alargando una mano hacia atrás y confiando en sentir la de su novia prontamente. No se equivocó, casi de inmediato los dedos de Tina se entrelazaron con los suyos y Mike la atrajo hacia si, no quería tenerla lejos en esa oscuridad.

- Podríamos haber ido al cine, sabes – Tina ríe por lo bajo y le sonríe; Mike sabe que haría mil veces algo como esto por ver a esa chica sonreírle de esa manera todos los días – si tenias miedo…

- Nada de eso, nada de eso – le interrumpió, obviamente no quería que su novia pensara que era un cobarde. Su supuesto miedo no era más que respeto por los que ya se habían marchado al más allá – _"yo no los molesto, ustedes no me molestan a mí"._

- No es malo tener miedo. Dicen que el miedo es el corazón del amor.

Los dos guardaron silencio y siguieron caminando por los desiertos pasillos de McKinley, Mike con grabadora en mano y Tina con una cámara de video tomando registro de cada rincón del edificio.

Llegaron a la segunda planta y ya habían pasado por más de lo que el corazón de Mike estaba apto de aguantar. Crujidos, sonidos extraños, sombras e incluso él creyó escuchar otro par de pasos que no le pertenecían a ninguno de los dos.

- De todas formas, ¿cómo conseguiste que Figgins te dejara hacer esto?

- Le dije que por esta noche mis padres necesitaban poner sus ataúdes en otro lugar – Tina se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas que daba al campo de futbol -, así que iban a usar uno de lo salones para poder descansar.

- Vaya, así que Figgins sigue creyendo que tienes contactos con Edward Cullen o algo parecido – Mike se sintió un poco más relajado por primera vez en lo que iba de la velada -, seguro duerme con un collar de ajos en el cuello.

- Oh, sabes que yo puedo ser mucho peor que ese vampiro bañado en polvo de hadas – Tina le sonrió juguetona, dejándose abrazar y posando sus manos sobre el pecho de Mike.

- Lo se, amor – besó la frente de su novia y luego sus labios, por un largo minuto hasta que sintió como Tina sonreía.

Se separaron y Tina volvió a tomar la cámara de video, asegurándose de grabar la expresión de ensoñación que se reflejaba en la faz de Mike.

- Vamos, solo nos queda el tercer piso y luego bajaremos al campo de futbol – le indicó la chica, retomando su actitud de caza fantasmas para guiarlo escaleras arriba – asegúrate de tomar algunas fotos a ver si descubrimos algunos _orbs._

- Como usted diga, jefa.

- Oh, cállate – la risa de Tina inundo durante unos segundos el lugar, y Mike sintió que era como un talismán que alejaba a los malos espíritus. Un aura calida que lo rodeaba, una fuerza impenetrable y pura.

Una hora más tarde estaban echados en el centro del campo de futbol mirando las estrellas. Era una típica noche de verano por lo que el cielo estaba despejado y aunque hacía un calor considerable, la brisa fresca lo compensaba. Tomados de la mano, Mike señalaba el cielo y trazaba con sus dedos figuras, indicándole a Tina donde un oso estaba parado en sus patas traseras y donde un dragón surcaba las constelaciones.

- ¿Sabes por qué te comenté lo del miedo?

- No – Mike despegó la vista de las estrellas para fijarse en la que tenía a su lado -, la verdad es que no lo entendí en su momento.

- ¿Recuerdas el juego en que yo y las chicas nos unimos al quipo, y yo casi anoto?

- Cómo olvidarlo, fue épico.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando aquel chico me bloqueó?

Tina no necesitó que Mike dijera algo para saber su respuesta. La repentina tensión que sintió a través de su mano fue el único indicio necesario para saber que el chico lo recordaba con claridad.

- En ese momento aún tenía dudas, sabes; dudas sobre nosotros, sobre lo que verdaderamente sentíamos. Pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi ese alivio que se apodero de ti al ver que estaba bien, que no me iría a ninguna parte. Mi corazón dio un pequeño saltito de alivio porque estaba agradecida de poder ver tu rostro al menos una vez más.

- Tuve miedo de que no abrieras los ojos…

_El miedo es el corazón del amor._

Ya no dijeron más en lo quedó del cita. Simplemente se limitaron a mirar el infinito en los brazos del otro, y disfrutar de lo que tenían, sin preocuparse por el futuro.

(Las nauseas vendrían a la mañana siguiente cuando Tina despertará entusiasmada a un somnoliento Mike enviándole las fotos de una extraña neblina tras ellos y Mike no pudiera evitar recordar el otro par de pasos que escuchó a sus espaldas aquella noche).

FIN


End file.
